24fandomcom-20200223-history
Supporting Players
"Supporting Players" is a special feature found on the Season Five DVD. The feature begins with an interview of Casting directors Peggy Kennedy and Debi Manwiller, who explain how 24 is different from other shows as when they cast people, they often do not know what they will end up doing. Kim Raver then explains that on her first day she was blindfolded and bound and thrown into a truck. James Morrison likens the style of 24 to a train; "It arrives but it's going about a hundred miles an hour and it doesn't stop for you but you have to get on, so you just stick your arm out and hope it doesn't get torn off! That's what joining the cast was like". Gregory Itzin compliments the way you never know what will happen to your character in the next episode. Louis Lombardi talks about the consequences of events that occur on the show, and if they aren't doing anything it becomes boring so the writers find ways to deal with that. Peggy Kennedy compliments the "organic" nature of the show, saying that none of it seems contrived. Sean Astin explains how he came to the show; an encounter with Joel Surnow at his chiropracter's office ensured him a place on 24. Itzin says that he likes the way the producers and writers decide where they are going as they get there, and that as an actor this is interesting as this means you don't know where you are heading. Jean Smart compliments the way it is no different for someone who has joined the show now or someone who has been on years; you are never safe. Mary Lynn Rajskub says that she spent every week of the first year thinking it was going to be her last week. She says that when her character began to interact more with Jack Bauer she felt a little safer. McGill talks about the jokes between the cast about who will get killed off next. talks about his time on the show]] Carlos Bernard expresses surprise that his character was killed off as he thought he was secure after working on 24 for so long. Roger Cross shows happiness for characters who become bad guys who originally did not know that this is where they were going, and therefore had a stronger act in earlier episodes. William Devane says that he likes the way the show keeps moving forward. Jude Ciccolella says that Kiefer Sutherland is a hard working actor, and sets the standard for the show, coming to work with interest day in, day out. Bernard talks about the differences with the camera crew on 24 as opposed to other shows. Morrison compliments the way the crew see the actors as "pure collaborators", which doesn't happen on other shows. Rajskub explains the happiness that is always felt on the set, which is not often the case with television shows and films. Astin says that he feels he could trust the writing staff, the producers and all the other crew and cast to "set the course" for the show. Smart compliments the directors for allowing her to be quite free with what she wanted to do. Rajskub talks about some of the unusual lines she gets given to say as Chloe O'Brian. James Morrion comically asserts his place as Bill Buchanan, head of CTU. A scene involving Roger Cross and Sean Astin is shown, and Cross says that his character gets to do some good things, but is not afraid to do some bad things as well. Glenn Morshower talks about his role as Aaron Pierce, one that has retained throughout the years. Ciccolella talks about how he was removed from the cast after Season 2, but returned as Greg Itzin's Chief of Staff in Season 4. Itzin then talks about how he was hired for the role. Jean Smart talks about the differences between actors and their characters; Ciccolella is a folk singer in his spare time, and Itzin is a demin-jacket wearing, pierced eared, tattoo-ridden, easy going man who transforms into the stern President for his role. Itzin talks about his acting school which helped him to realise some of the tricks he knew but took for granted. Rajskub talks about her stand-up comedy. Other actors talk about other hobbies of theirs; Lombardi talks about gambling, Bernard talks about writing, Cross spending time with his son, Morrison teaching yoga, Morshower on motivational speaking. Kim Raver talks about her highlights of the show. Sean Astin talks about his favourite moments of working on the set. Morshower concludes by saying that the television show they make is secondary to the friends he has made on the set of 24. 5 - Supporting Players